GG(Flute)Gamer
- Normal Outfit= }} |-|Dream ▼= - Dead= }} |-|God Tier ▼= - God Tier= }} |caption = L337 5P34K? Absolutely illogical... |title = Knight of Doom |age = 8.5 Sweeps (~18.5 earth years) |screenname = GG(Flute)Gamer |style = |zodiac = ??? |specibus = consolekind |modus = ??? |relations = ?????, Ancestor The Stig, Lusus |home = Beyondem |planet = Land of Large Daleks and T??? |like = |hate = |music = }} Introduce Your name is HADOME CYGAWA, and you have a blob of ELEVEN other TROLL FRIENDS and FOUR HUMAN ones. Yes, humans. Ever since Caliborn the cherub (aka Lord English) was tossed out of all paradox space, there's been an intermingling of the two species, a sharing of cultures. Friendships. And, of course, many clashes between the two races. But that's not important. What IS important is the fact you and your friends have each pre-ordered a copy of a game long in development, SGRUBURBZ OMEGA, and it is going to be released in a matter of days. familiar? Ha, perish the thought. No one—except maybe Krista and yourself—cares very much about the finer details of the bispecies culture's history. After all, understanding history makes it easier to win a conflict to come. You are fairly congenial to everyone, despite being a sea-dweller of the highest blood. You feel that the killing of land-dwellers by your fellow sea-dwellers is none of your business. If they want to kill rust bloods like an immature grub, then by all means they can do so. But for you to participate, it is not only illogical but also a large, pointless waste of time. Romance-wise, you find redrom quite dull, so you're all for <> or maybe <3< under specific circumstances. In general, you don't give a f***. You are more of a strategist and lack a lot of fighting abilities, staying out of the thick of things to observe and control the situation. You enjoy bringing DOOM to your opponents in real-time strategy games, manipulating the situation to work in your favor. You realize that your friends won't think much of you at the beginning of Sgruburbz, but you know that once thinks, get going, you will dominate. You are rather excited for its release in two days. Your trollutag is gg(flute)Gamer, and you consider yourself to be more of a supporting team-player, working in the background, Just don't f*** with me. What will you do? > What I do is none of your business. Fetch Modus You refuse to disclose what fetch modi you use. Strife Specibus You use a game interface to control minions. You can slay minions or upgrade them to suit your needs. Your strife specibus weapon consists of a floating keyboard, arcade stick, and a screen, all of which you use to manage and oversee everything. (According to this character's maker, kind of like an RTS game like Starcraft or League of Legends, you can observe a large area at a time. GC wouldn't know, having never played any of these games.) Lusus Some say that all he does as a lusus is photosynthesize. ----Some say he listens to your problems, except he doesn't. ----...But when he does, he psychically makes them worse. And wiggles his little left toe. ----Some say he only has right toes. ----Some say that statement can be interpreted in 500 different ways. ----Some say that stigsprite interprets it in 500.5 ways. ----Some say that he uses a duck to simplify those 500.5 ways. Into 762.215 different possibilities. ----Some say he uses echolocation to communicate with such ducks. ----...But the ducks can only locate him with sonar. ----Some say ducks are his mortal enemies. ----...But some also say that these ducks' feathers keep him alive. ----Some say that if he speaks, all the trolls in the universe die ----Some say he is actually a horrorterror...in a racing suit. ----- Conversation With The Stig Lusus-Sprite GFG: so.... GFG: what do I do now Stigsprite: .......... Stigsprite: ........ GFG: mk imma go kill shit now kbai Dream Self You are a Derse dreamer, and that is all you have to say about that. Respiteblock Trivia -All of the artwork on this page was done by the person who this troll is based on. --All of this information is from discussions between us about trollsonas and those on an altered version of my BOUNDLESS universe (in collaboration between [http://trollslum.wikia.com/wiki/GoldenCompass myself, "Hadome", and "Kevan"). -Hadome's symbol is the Japanese character for "book". Category:Boundless Category:Category:GoldenCompass Category:Male Category:Pink Blood Category:Troll